


Meteor Shower

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Megatron meets Soundwave on the roof for a special occasion.





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“Soundwave?” Megatron climbed the last few rungs of the ladder and stepped onto the roof of Knockout’s medbay. “What are you doing up here?”

The blue mech was seated with his back to the silver mech, but he turned to look at him with a smile. “Observing. Meteor shower began one joor ago.”

As if to punctuate the deployer’s words, two bright flares streaked across the sky. 

“I didn't think Luna Two had enough atmosphere for them to burn like that.” Megatron crossed the roof and sat down beside Soundwave. 

“Soundwave did not, either. Demolition expert at Mining Colony Ten told Frenzy.” The blue mech turned his optics back toward the sky. “Meteors must come in at precise angles to burn. Such displays rare, occurring approximately once every twenty vorns.”

“No wonder I haven't seen one, then.” the silver mech leaned just slightly to his right, letting his shoulder rest against the communication technician’s. “If Frenzy heard about this first, why isn't he up here with you?”

“Frenzy took other recordicons to view from medbay. Safer, if the winds come unexpectedly.”

“Very wise of them.” Megatron glanced away from the meteor shower to smile at Soundwave. “I am glad that they aren't here to ruin this moment, though.”

The deployer laughed and slipped his hand into Megatron's. “Soundwave agrees.”

Then the blue mech turned his head and brushed his lips across the silver mech’s, and both of them forgot the show above them for several groons.


End file.
